1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There is provided a system in which documents printed on sheets of paper are read in by a scanner and the thus read documents are translated by a computer and then outputted. An output, which is a result of the translation, is conventionally expressed by various methods. According to one of the methods, character rows, which have already been translated, are replaced or the translated sentences are added for each region in the original layout.